None.
The present invention is a toy, it relates to a ball spinning apparatus for the amusement and training of the user in the skill of spinning a basketball on one finger. Before this invention most products were dangerous, because of sharp pointed parts to pierce a ball, or were not specifically intended to use a real basketball for the development of the basketball spinning skill.
The general idea of the Basketball Spinner, is an apparatus that is placed over one finger of either hand of the user. A basketball of any size is then placed in the ball-holding portion of the device. The ball is then lightly struck on its side causing it to begin rotating.
The combination of a firm holding device on the finger,a specially designed ball holding portion, and a precision bearing at the tip of the finger gripping device, enable anyone to spin a basketball on one finger, smoothly and for an indefinite amount of time, with the aid of the device.